


Sway

by cal1brations



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Backrubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, cuddles galore really, tail rubs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it's not like tails are a regular appendage on the human body. Rin and Suguro handle things pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

It's a little weird that lying on top of someone, doing nothing but pressing his face into warm skin and letting his eyes fall shut, is actually pretty comfortable and rather cozy, but lots of things are weird nowadays, weirder still here at the academy, so Rin doesn't particularly question it.

However, his human pillow makes a little sigh beneath him, something Rin is very able to feel, being draped over Suguro like a living blanket as he currently is, and Rin noses a little at Suguro's neck, too lazy to bother lifting his head; he's probably going to fall asleep like this, and it's going to be a wonderful nap, Rin thinks with a slow smile.

"Don't go falling asleep on me," Suguro finally grumbles, and Rin, admittedly, was beginning to nod. Still, he can't help but make a little noise of protest, lifting his head with a heavily exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"I'm not sleeping," Rin clarifies, a natural smile stretching across his lips as he props himself up on Suguro's chest, up on his forearms so he can look down at Suguro's ever-present scowl. "Just comfy."

"You weren't moving."

"Not true!" Rin huffs, and his tail whicks in a quick movement, apparently irritated with the accusation itself. "Maybe _you're_ the one falling asleep."

Suguro makes a snort under his breath, amused, and his hands (large, warm, _soft_ ) come to sit at Rin's sides, smoothing over his shirt a bit. Rin is tickled, but not enough to warrant trying to wiggle in escape; Suguro's hands press a bit firmer there against him, and yeah, that's nice, feels _great_ , so Rin settles back down again. Embarrassingly, he feels his tail swaying, swishing in content, and he sort of wants to reach back and pin it down because even if _he's_ used to it there's still _Suguro_ who--

Suguro mumbles something that Rin doesn't catch, too low-pitched, and Rin tilts his head a little, intent on asking what. But Suguro's hands slide a little in their hold on Rin, shifting to rest over Rin's lower back, just there in the dip, which is very intimate and could probably get a rise out of Rin (being the hormonal mess he generally is) except for the fact that Suguro's fingers start sliding along the line of his spine, the base of his _tail_ \--

Rin yelps, thrashes ticklishly, sensitive, lots of feelings he doesn't know the name of because people just don't really _touch_ his tail, he barely touches it _himself_ , and the feeling is lots of things at once. He can practically feel the heat coming off his red cheeks as he stares down at Surugo, who stares up at him in surprise, shock, confusion? At least he moved his hands to Rin's hips, somewhere that doesn't make him screech like a tortured cat.

"I--" they both start at the same time, which is followed by, "Oh--" that is muttered at the same time, which is then followed by two simultaneous sighs, though Rin's might qualify as more of a groan; it's weird, he made it weird, it's definitely _super_   weird between them right now. Embarrassment, amongst a whole plethora of other icky feelings, bubbles up the highest in Rin's belly, into his chest, and Rin drops his head to Suguro's chest, hands jammed over his face for extra protection.

"Rin," Suguro tries to coerce, but Rin shakes his head, keeping it bowed down.

"It's weird," he mumbles, and the words are absolutely incomprehensible, he notes to himself, so he lifts his head a tiny fraction before he speaks again. "I know it's really weird, like, _super_   weird--"

Suguro lifts his head a little, and Rin can't help but do the same to look at him, nearly snorting at his expression. Completely baffled, without losing a hint of his usual grump, and Rin worries his lower lip with careful nibbles, waiting for Suguro to say something (that he hopes, deep down, isn't going to just be a grunt of "yeah, it is" or something akin; he likes getting to be himself, especially around Suguro, nowadays).

"Did it hurt?"

Rin is confused now. He frowns, propping himself up again, feeling able to hold a conversation with full eye contact now that the embarrassment has finally simmered down. He purses his lips around the first syllable of "What?" before Suguro makes a frustrated noise, jerking his arms in a way that makes Rin assume he's pointing at his-- oh.

"The-- my tail?" It gives a little swish behind him, and Rin half-wonders if it has a mind of its own sometimes, or if Rin is just that oblivious to its existence now that's he's used to it, more or less. "Not really. It's..." he sighs, tilting his head left and right as he searches for a word in his vocabulary that might explain it. "It's sensitive, I guess. It's not-- it doesn't really get touched much, _so_..." He draws out the last word, letting his half-assed explanation drift off; he was truthful, at least, as much as he is confused about his own biological features.

"Okay..." Suguro says, slowly, unsure. He waits a few seconds, before adding, "But it doesn't _hurt_."

"No," Rin answers with a little more confidence, mostly from the fact that Suguro's not some sort of sadist who'd be willing to yank mercilessly on Rin's tail if it'd cause him pain. Suguro's a real good guy, Rin thinks, almost dreamily, but Suguro's hands keep him from delving too deep into any thoughts about that.

They slide back into the dip of Rin's back, fingers moving to splay into a diamond shape, the base of Rin's tail in the middle. It's still sort of ticklish, but not really-- it's a touch Rin isn't familiar with, mostly, but.  
Suguro's hands feel _really good_ on the rest of him, so Rin allows it.

His thumbs rub along the base, along the sides, and Rin lets out a loud breath he didn't know he was holding. He still jolts a little, but that's out of surprise, not discomfort. Suguro does it slowly, curiously, watching Rin's face with great concentration, and Rin hopes he doesn't look too stupid. Especially when he makes a little hum, eyes falling shut and brows drawing together.

"That good?" Suguro practically purrs, amused, and Rin nods his head, resisting the urge to rock his hips into the touch-- the shivers jittering up and down his spine are more than enough to keep him wiggling, not much, but enough for it to be pretty noticeable. (Being atop Suguro doesn't really help that issue.)

His tail arches, swishes, flicks, all languid movements, all because of Suguro's hands. He's very careful-- Rin wonders curiously if it's because of the girth (or lack thereof) of the appendage-- and attentive, which is cute, but Rin is too pleased to pick on him for it now. Later, maybe, when he doesn't want to just snuggle up to Suguro like he is the finest of pillows, practically melting in delight with the attention. It's nice.

"Sorta like--"

Rin snorts. "Not that good," he answers quickly, because the way Suguro's hand holds his tail for a moment, in a fist (like a _cock_ ), is obvious to his implications. "Just... nice. Like a backrub?"

"Hey! Who's been giving you _backrubs_?"

Rin laughs at the fact that Suguro can push his scowl into his tone of voice like that, truly the grumpiest person Rin has ever met, he thinks. But Suguro's hands are still on him, gentle and easy, and Rin quickly decides he's in too deep, so he drops his head back down to Suguro's neck, letting himself relax the more Suguro works on his tail. Sometimes when his hands get down to the base, they detour a bit to rub Rin's back, his hips, maybe a cheeky little squeeze of his backside, but nothing too extreme, all comfortable.

" _Mm_ ," Rin purrs, nestling his face right up against the warmth of Suguro's neck, giving him a little pat on the shoulder. "Yeah. You keep doin' that. I'm just gonna lay here--"

"Are you falling asleep?" Suguro demands, and damn, he's quick on the uptake, but Rin will not be detoured from a nap, especially not when Suguro is proving to be the most comfortable thing in the entire world, better than a bed after a long day of ass-kicking or a hot bath when it's truly, absolutely freezing. Suguro is completely at the top of the Good Stuff list, Rin decides-- he'll have to make sure to write it down somewhere later. After his nap.

"Rin!" Suguro tries to protest, but Rin is excellent in the skill of ignoring other things (and people) in favor of getting in a nap. He smiles a little, maybe lays a few kisses to Suguro's neck, which serve to silence him with a resistant sigh, and Rin doesn't bother forcing himself to stay awake any longer.

He drowsily wonders if his tail will continue to sway as he rests while Suguro continues to pet (rub? Stroke?) him there, and almost tries to voice his inquiry, but he's just too comfy, too close to sleep, that he merely tells himself to think of it later, and nods off with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend recently dragged me into bonrin hell. i am in so much pain.


End file.
